Prophet of Berseria
by Mister Hermit
Summary: An unconscious mysterious boy was found by Velvet Crowe as she brings him with Arthur to Aball. When he wakes up, she asked who he was and he said he didn't remember. Barely remember anything, he got accepted by Crowe family as one of them. Time passed as he lives with them, he was happy until that day comes... (a bit slow paced story. Big AU and a bit OOC but not too much).
1. Trailer

**Damn... I made some mistake with some spelling and punctuation. I'm really make a bad impression for the readers. To think I forgot to editing this even though it just a trailer I still can't leave this just like that. So I fixed some of them and I hope any of you still can read this.**

* * *

**Trailer**

_A raven haired girl and a black haired boy having conservation_

_"Hey, what is your name? I'm Velvet Crowe."_

"_My name? My name is...erm...I...don't know?"_

"_Geez, you don't even remember your name?"_

"_Eh? No, well I just feels like as if I don't have a name at all."_

"_Really? Then how about me giving you a name?"_

"_You can? That's cool! Then what is the name that you will give to me?"_

_The boy asked with sparkle in his eyes as Velvet got in thinking pose. After a seconds, she then snapped her finger indicating that she has done thinking._

"_Aha! I think I already get a fitting name for you!"_

"_Really? Then what is it? Tell me, tell me!"_

_The boy jumping excitedly as Velvet smiled at his quirky personality._

"_Alright, your name is..."_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

* * *

_The boy was surrounded by wolf daemons as he protecting a blonde haired little boy, The blonde little boy is Velvet's younger brother, Laphicet._

"_Ghhk! Hide behind me, Laphi! I'll make sure you are safe!" holding his short sword, he desperately tried to protect Laphicet._

_Then for some reason, all the wolf daemons suddenly charged at them. Laphicet warned the boy, "Be careful!"._

"_Don't worry, I can handle this!" said the boy trying to reassure Laphicet that he is fine. He then get into his figthing pose as he focused at the daemon. He then swing his sword quickly to right and left, killing two wolf daemon attacking them at opposite direction. As he countinued fighting, Laphicet noticed his sister coming here and he yelled, "Onee-chan!"._

_Hearing her brother scream, Velvet immediately run to the boy and Laphicet location._

"_Laphicet! XXX!"_

_Hearing Velvet voice, the boy looked at her direction after killing the wolf daemon that attacked him._

_"Velvet!" he called out Velvet without noticing the wolf daemon that jumped at him from right. Velvet eyes widen as she shouted._

"_XXX! Look out!"_

"_Wha- GACK!" before he can respond, the wolf daemon pushed him to the cliff_

"_XXX-san!" Laphicet screamed as the boy falling._

"_XXX!" Velvet also screamed._

_The boy countinue falling from the cliff, 'Ugh...Damn it.'. He then drowned in water._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_The boy meet again with Velvet at Titania. While he glad he meet with Velvet again, he noticed she was somehow changed. He cannot help but ask her._

"_Velvet? Is that you? What happened?"_

"_..." Velvet didn't replied as she just looked at the boy in front of him with cold gaze._

"_I mean you really different now. You really changed drastically. Not only you, Arthur is also changed. What is really happened?" the boy ignored her cold gaze and continue asked her. The mention of Arthur make her gaze become colder as she turns around from the boy._

"_No__ne of your business." said Velvet in cold tone as she leaving._

"_Wait Velvet!" the boy reach out with his right hand but Velvet already have gone from his sight. He then frowned at this, 'What is already happened to you, Velvet?'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_The boy and Velvet right now talking each other in heated situation. They seemed in the middle of quarrel._

"_You shouldn't do that! What if Arthur actually manipulated? What if there is someone behind this? Do you think killing Arthur will bring back Laphicet? Is Laphicet really want you to do this? Think again, Velvet!" the boy shouted at Velvet. Velvet growled at this and she began get angry._

"_Shut up! Who do you think you are!? He killed Laphicet in front of me! Do you know how it feels seeing your family killed in front of you!? Do you understand what I feel right after that!? You can't understand me! What do you understand!? How can you know how I feel if you even don't have a single family!" yelled Velvet in rage. The boy taken a back at Velvet hurtful remark. Velvet realized what she have said and become silent as she look away from the boy. The two become quite for a second until the boy talked._

"_You're right..." hearing this Velvet looked at him and shocked seeing the boy looking downward with a face looked really hurt and a hint of tears were seen, "I don't have any family so I can't understand how you feel. I'm sorry for meddling with your business...". Velvet only keep quiet as the boy turns around not in the mood to talk again and walking to the door then opened it as he get out from the room. Velvet feel guilty but don't know what to do, she can only keep silent._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Velvet and the boy standing each other. Velvet gripped her right hand as she looked at the boy._

"_Why...why are you doing this?"_

"_..."_

_The boy stay silent as he looked at Velvet with unreadable gaze. Velvet then ask him again._

"_Why are you doing this? What did you get from doing this? Tell me, XXX!" shouted Velvet as she gripped her hand harder. The boy then responded at her question with a sad smile._

"_...I'm sorry, Velvet..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**AN: Done! This is my second fic...well not really since it just contain trailer for now. Currently, I'm trying to make ToB fic because I feel like the plot still feel left out for me and some character weren't having properly backgroud that's why I decided to make this by adding OC and a lot of features. More event, characterization, and more background stories for several character. I can assure you guys this will be fun and won't be some copy-paste from original plot. I have played the game back in four years ago, it was great! Sadly my memories about the content will be a bit foggy since it's was already four years the last time I played it. That's why I decided using wiki as my source. I can't play it again since my college time almost arrived. If any of you still remember about ToB content like villages or monsters, I will be thankful if you guys can share it with me. Also, please bear with me as I'm not that good at making action scene, Tee-hee~. Oh yeah, some character maybe a bit OOC as I'm still not clear how they act since my memories about them is still foggy, please forgive me.**

**Lets meet again next time! Oh, don't forget to give me a feedback and tell me what do you think about this. Goodbye~**


	2. Prologue

**Hello! Mister Hermit is back with his new Prologue Chapter though maybe there is no one here, I still hope a few people read this. I think a simple trailer won't make any of you interested with my fic, is not it? That's why I decided to publish a prologue there. I hope this can keep you readers entertained. Now, onto the Prologue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

During the Era of Darkness, there are six heroes from each continent.

From Northern is Scathach, a spear-wielder demi-goddess.  
From Western is Arthur Pendragon, a newly crowned young king using a legendary shield Avalon and legendary Holy Sword Excalibur.  
From Eastern is Yamato Takeru, a hero from Issen, Eastern continent capital city using Kusanagi no Tsurugi as a famous samurai.  
From Southern is Aletheia, a sword sage using staff and sword.  
The last two is from Middle continent called Desolation, they were Claudin Asgard and Melchior Mayvin with Claudin as the leader and Melchior  
as the magician.

The six heroes were fighting with the Lord of Darkness, Blazer to earn freedom from eternal darkness. With the help from Lord Cosmos guardians called Empyreans, the fight ended with the heroes winning the battle as Empyreans sealing the Lord of Darkness with a stone given by Lord Cosmos. The stone used to seal Blazer soul at the stone that now called Evil Stone. Though the heroes win the battle and gained peace. Blazer, however, released a curse to the world before he was sealed. The curse caused a **_Malevolence_** appeared using the negative emotion to turn living beings into a monster called **_Daemon_**. Lord Cosmos knowing this, instructed Empyreans using stone that stacked with a portion of the power of Lord Cosmos himself and now the stone was called Holy Stone. Using the power of Holy Stone, the Empyreans force the malevolence with the cost of their life to withstand the malevolence turning it into **_Scarlet Night_** that occurs for three years.

The deed of six heroes then implemented inside a book titled _The End of Era of Darkness and The Six Heroes_. However, the involvement of Empyreans and the existence of Evil and Holy Stone was hidden from worldwide except the religious and believer of Cosmos. The Evil Stone was kept at Cadleus Chruch, the center of religions who worship Cosmos, located at Endgand, Desolation. The Holy Stone location was unknown but the stone rumored has gone back to the hand of Lord Cosmos.

The six heroes now were separated doing their own life. Claudin Asgard, after defeating Blazer, he took an oath not kill that extended his life hundreds of years. More than one hundred years passed, a tragedy happened. Claudin was forced to break his oath in order to save his pupil, Artorius Collbrande at Lothringen, resulting his own death. The royal family in Desolation claims to trace their lineage back to Claudin, which correlates with his surname. In a book titled, _Words and Deeds of the Hero King_, Claudin is stated to have said,_ "My people, you must always live with great vigor and hold hope for the world and for our future. Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it. Our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal. My people, you must live without hesitation. Hold hope in your hearts. Hold hope for tomorrow."._

The world peace, however, was threatened by a lurking unknown evil. No one is aware of this threat after the six heroes defeating Blazer. While it's worrying that no one aware of the new threat, a new heroes also born in the world to prevent the new threat happening. This is how their legend starts through hardship and bonding with each others...

* * *

**Annddd DONE! I hope this can keep you guys a bit entertained. I using wiki because like I said before, my memories were a bit foggy about the game since it's already four years so I add some originality like the Era of Darkness and Six heroes as well the Evil and Holy Stones. I can assure you guys this will be long since the adventure between the gang won't be only in Desolation. It will contain an adventure in Eastern, Northern, Western, and Southern continent as well. We even will learn about Rokurou and Shigure birthplace at the Eastern Continent. I hope you guys can stay tuned for this and I will make sure to update fast as I can.**

**Let's meet again another time. See you next time~**


End file.
